Pink Devils
by Omnibou
Summary: Ariana Claire Shelby is in her Junior year of Pink Devils Marching Band. The affections for her Drum Major has only grown over the years, what will happen... if she manages to catch the attention of this certain major?
1. Who Am I?

"**Hey, I've got a question for you!" **

The statement engulfed my mind, his voice was entrancing. It left me in a seeming hypnotic daze as I stared into his eyes, well tried, seeing as how his shako made it impossible.

"**Who are we?!"**

The question was so obvious, yet so hard; everything seemed so… ethereal, _who am I, Where am I, I don't even know…_

My heart was beating at a rapid pace; I was in front, I was shaking, _Why am I shaking? _Then instinctively I knew, because there he stood before me. I could feel his glorious Drum Major aura, emitting so strongly off of him. His presence was so beautiful, so perfect like a god..._Oh Ash Ambrosia won't you be mine?_

"**PINK DEVILS!"** I nearly screamed back, the thundering response sending vibrations through the 5 trombones I was burdened with.

"**WHO ARE WE?!" **he cried back,

"**PINK DEVILS!..."**


	2. Summer Lovin Band Camp

The sun was blazing; water was the only thing on my mind.

**"ZIGZAGS! Get your toes up! I'm seeing a lot of upperclassmen with flat feet and bent knees! The freshmen are understandable! Come on Pink Devils!"**

I groaned as our visual head, Viola Nellie, a two headed snake- I mean, a respectable blonde woman with a presence that kills… (Literally) spoke her most famous lie. **"One more time guys!"**

I wanted to kill her, but I had to keep my cool. He was right there, setting up his podium… shirtless. _One more time…_ I even lied to myself, as… **5-6-7-8 PUSH 1!** Suddenly hit me, and I was marching forward for 8 at 130. Then **PREP STEP **and I was going right. A freshman in front of me went left, I held out my horn with dignity, ready to smack him in the face. This one was fast though, and narrowly dodged my hopeful attack, quickly switching directions. _Wrong foot_.

Then he came, my heart nearly stopped, it was Nokia Harlefarson, our faithful tech. I didn't know why he made me so nervous, his presence was just intimidating. It wasn't as bad as when our drum major, Ash Ambrosia, was nearby. He made my knees shake, and sent warm fuzzy feelings throughout me. Nokia quickly kept up with the freshmen, tapping on his shoulders and chanting **left, right, left, right!**

I only faintly listened as he directed the young one. I kept my posture high, with my toes pointed skyward.

"**Nice straight legs Ariana!"** I heard Viola say,

A feeling of confidence overwhelmed me; usually my accomplishments always went unnoticed. After stepping back into line, I looked over at Ash who for some reason had his gaze upon me. I quickly looked away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I only glanced once more for a split second, finding that he was still staring while easily controlling the metronome. _Why is he looking at me…?_

Finally, after at least 12 more reps, we got a 3 minute break; in band time of course. Meaning, after about 30 seconds, everyone piled back onto the field. The surrounding heat was too much, 3 kids had already passed out. Nokia had helped carry them to the shade, where they were watered brutally with a hose until they regained consciousness. So we thought, but those 3 freshmen were never seen, nor heard of again, but nobody complained.

After maintaining the will to survive this vigorous hell, it was time, lunch time!


	3. Surreal Lunch

Lunch was something all Pink Devil members looked forward to. It was their only genuine break that lasted a good hour and a half. Always full of laughter, shenanigans and anticipation for the next 4 hours of practice, it was amazing.

I sat next to my usual group of friends which consisted of Barney, an excellent flute player, Marissa, my best friend and Saxophone player, Aliquana, a superb clarinet player who was in a saucy relationship with Barney, Lara, the pit gal, Raisen, another clarinet who was in a juicy Romeo and Juliet relationship with Lara, Eviana, once again, a clarinet, and Reuben, a damn clarinet.

The group had just gotten back from a trip to a local grocery store, I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I saw the sight before me. Ash and his group of fawning lady fans were directly in front of me. Aliquana nudged me, making her googly twitching eyes. I punched her in the arm, causing her to rant about how she was practicing her cymbals religiously and that I had just punched 1 of 50 bruises.

Ash was approaching, he hadn't noticed me yet. I quickly pushed Ali and Barney together, where almost like magic, they began to make out. I stood idly to the side as his group passed, but somehow, I became intertwined between the 24 fan girls that followed him. It was like a psychotic mosh pit, I felt myself being pushed from side to side, and I thought I could feel a chunk of my hair being pulled at before _OOF! _I landed with a thud against the concrete sidewalk.

I looked down, quite embarrassed as I continued sitting on the ground. In complete utter shock, _that did not just happen… What if he saw?!_ I thought anxiously as endless worries continued, and before Marissa could check on me, I could somewhat see her be pushed into the bushes.

"**Are you… alright?"**

His voice was angelic; it carried so smoothly within the warm summer air. I looked up shocked when I saw his baby blue eyes staring into mine, and I could make out a hint of worry.

"**I-"** I went to speak, but no words could come out. A presence, so surreal, I wanted to reach out and touch it, to make sure it was real… My head was spinning… his words…swirling around in my head…

"**Ari…"**

_What was he saying?_

"**Ana…?" **

Before I could even try to continue thinking…everything faded to black.


	4. The Rush

I could feel the rush of wind flow through my long brunette locks, a familiar scent, his scent… a Hollister brand cologne…it was hot. Something warm was against my skin, a sensation that seemed to seep through the fabric of my purple laced tank top.

My eyes fluttered open, my surroundings were dark. In the distance I could make out a luminescent light, a window, _Where am I? _I slowly sat up, when a voice among the shadows startled me.

"**Well, look who's finally awake! We were worried you might end up like those three freshmen, which would be a shame…"** his voice trailed off, it was Nokia.

I turned quickly as he approached, **"Wh- what happened?"** I managed to stutter out, his presence was already causing my chest to tighten.

"**Well, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me**…" he responding while inching closer, **"We didn't know what to think when Ash burst in the band room with you in his arms. Then before we could ask, he ran off."**

"**I was in his ar-?!"** I cut myself short and thought for a moment, trying to imagine the feeling of his warm, flexing biceps pressing against my body. **"Where is Ash?"** I ask.

"**Where do you think? Conducting the band…"** Nokia retorted, and I felt myself tense as I realized he was only inches away.

"**Crap!"** I pushed Nokia's face away, a look of defeat flashing across it as he drops his left arm which held a bottle of sunscreen. **"I'm late! Is practice already over?! How much have I missed?!"** The questions poured out as I panicked, looking around for my trombone before realizing I wasn't even in the band room.

I felt a hand clutch my shoulder, **"Ariana! Calm down, lunch ended about 10 minutes ago, you're fine!" **

He turned me around, "**I just wanted to offer you some sun screen, you're shoulders are super burnt…"** Then tossed me the bottle he held before heading out, **"I'll be waiting outside, we can head to the field together."**

I nodded as he left, _Geez, could of just straight up handed me the damn bottle…_ Soon after he left, I realized I couldn't apply the sunscreen to my burnt back. Sighing, I called out for Nokia who surprisingly returned in a heartbeat. **"Can you?" **I turned around, moving my hair around my shoulders so he could rub the cold sunscreen against my back.

He was gentle, but firm... such conflicting feelings I beheld...

When he was finished, I took the bottle, setting it down on a desk, wherever the hell we were. I quickly walked around the building to the band room, putting together my instrument skillfully.

With my trombone in hand, Nokia and I made out way to the field. Upon arrival I sighed with relief, they weren't doing anything vitally important, in fact they were in sections, showing the freshmen how to march backwards effectively.

As we approached the gate I could see Ash in the distance, his abs glistened in the sun as he slowly applied his spray on sunscreen. He was beautiful. Unconsciously I raised my hand ahead of me, reaching for him blindly, almost feeling the touch of his skin against my fingertips. Then Nokia's voice snapped me back into reality.

"**Uhh… Ariana, are you alright?"** he asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"**What…?"** I respond dreamily as my focus remains ahead.

Nokia waved a hand in front of my face, **"I think you're dehydrated… or hallucinating, perhaps you should go home." **

I've never missed a practice, nor gone home, and I wasn't about to start now. I kept walking with my gaze ahead, at the field, at Ash, at Marching Band.** "No Nokia… this is where I belong." **


	5. The Indirect Kiss

The heat became unbearable. Just 27 minutes before, I had savored the last few drops of my water. I didn't think I would make it; I was seeing stars when I had at least 2 more hours of practice left. Finally, there was another water break, and possibly the last one this practice would hold. I lifted my water bottle hopefully, imagining the lush, cool liquid against my parched lips…but nothing came out.

It was throbbing inside of me, beating so fast I felt as though I was about to have a heart attack. Ash was walking straight towards me, I could tell because I became blinded by the sun gleaming off his body as he approached. **"Thirsty?"** he asked. My mouth that had just been so dry, was suddenly watering. I bit my lip before nodding slowly.

Ash extended his arm, handing her his golden Nike brand water-bottle, **"Here, take mine." **

_No I can't possibly_ I thought, _to drink from his elixir of divine immortality_… I hesitated, but he quickly caught on.

"**Don't worry, I'm drum major and I have unbelievable endurance"** he teased, **"Really, I don't want you fainting on me again."**

My eyes widened for a moment, I had somehow forgotten all about that. The remembrance of his biceps around me flooded my mind. I eagerly grabbed his water-bottle, taking slow sips, for I would never forget this feeling…in a way, remnants of him were now against my lips, and inside me.

I wiped my mouth with my bare arm as I handed his bottle back. "Thanks…" I mumbled shyly. "Also for earlier…" I added and then quickly walked away.

**ASH POV~~**

What Ariana never got to notice was my longing eyes as she turned away from me. I wanted to grab hold of her, tell her that she didn't need to be so shy around me. But I couldn't, something stopped me… perhaps it was status; our relationship could never work… we would break boundaries beyond belief. Low Brass and Drum Major.

Her section had strange rules, and rituals. Low Brass was a mysterious section. I knew they would never let their only female brass player be with me, they would look at it as Bandcest but far worse. He would need to win her section over, get their approval, _but how?_

I shook my head as I returned to the podium, watching as she marched flawlessly across the field. Her movement overwhelmed me, so impossibly graceful, like an angel... a marching angel. I couldn't take it anymore, status or not, I didn't care. I love her… _Ariana Claire Shelby…I will win you._

After practice was over, I helped out second Drum Major Adira Ariella put away podiums and equipment. I had just put the speakers in the back of the shed when I heard the door close, and the lights flicker off.

"**Uh… Adira?"** I asked, but soon regretted it. I could feel her close to me, the scent of her Boyfriend perfume made my nose crinkle. Her hands were on my shoulders, sliding them down slowly. **"Adira"** I said calmly, pushing her back. **"I can't…"**

"**What happened to last year? You still remember that don't you?"** she asked slightly hurt.

"**Of course I do, but that was last year before the incident with that college guy. Also, he was a trumpet, a freaking trumpet!"** I responded bitterly, pushing past her. Sure she had a big butt, and my favorite colored hair, blonde but now, I had a new favorite hair color. I rolled my eyes as she caught my arm, pulling on it like a child.

"**That was a mistake! I thought you would forgive me by now, I turned down my Saxophone section leader title for you!"** she said in a begging tone.

My words came out colder than I expected, but too be honest, I could care less. **"Well, you should have kept it." **I pulled my arm back and marched out without another word, though I could feel her eyes on me the entire way out.

As I left, I could see Ariana still here in the distance by the bus-stop, alone. Everyone had gone and I expected her to have left by now also. I grabbed my bag which rested against the wall, and joined her at the stop. **"Still here, I didn't know you took the bus."**

**Ariana POV~~**

His voice made me jump, I turned around to see him there and I didn't dare look into his eyes. **"Uh, yeah… my bus is half an hour late." **I responded with a hint of irritation rested in my voice. I felt myself shiver lightly as a gust of wind blew past us. I heard him sigh, and without much thought looked up. Then almost like magic, his arms whipped around me and pulled me close.

"**I didn't bring a jacket, so…"** his voice trailed off.

When I looked at him, I was surprised to see how close our faces were. I quickly looked away, blushing and a sense of disappointment ran through me as I saw my bus approached. **"Well… there's my bus."** I said awkwardly, gently pushing myself away. **"Thanks for the company."** I told him with sudden confidence but before he could respond, I got on the bus. I caught a flash of his smile as I turned, and once I took my seat, I watched him walk to his bright blue convertible.

_That was interesting… _


	6. Puzzled

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! I've been busy with school and such so keep that in mind for the next week or so. This chapter is a bit angsty I know, but at the time I was feeling dramatic. Plus sheesh hold your horses I'll be uploading the next part soon which might not fulfill your needs regarding this part for a bit. Drill is very important **

**Oh ps, there's some noticable grammatical errors but shhh just... I'm lazy to fix them at the moment :D**

That moment left me puzzled, why had he come over and more importantly…care to keep me warm? The questions were only building and I felt myself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. I hoped this wouldn't be a one sided love, and that I wasn't being mislead. This was just impossible, Ash was a nice guy, and I was just a lucky girl. Of course he wouldn't be interested in me. Other than my co-section leader title, which I had received as a sophomore, I was practically a nobody.

The next morning came rather quickly. I wasn't up to par, yet dealing with my mixed emotions regarding last night. I got ready slowly, but it didn't matter because I had woken up nearly an hour and a half earlier than my usual waking hour. Not bothering to wake my sleeping parents, I left a note and headed for the bus stop. I held my trombone case more protectively than ever, feeling like I was clutching on to my very being. If I let it go I would be lost forever, broken… and never the same again.

The grey skies, darkness which was unnatural for this time of year loomed over me. It was visually symmetric to my thoughts and feelings. Once I reached Sunrise High, I stepped out and admired the green astral turf field just to the right of me…it was beautiful. Despite feeling upset, reaching Marching Band practice always lifted my spirits. Plus, today was a special day… It was time to learn Drill.

I walked into the quiet band-room, which was open but my director Mr. Herald Galactica, was nowhere in sight. I set my things down, and put together my instrument before after much contemplation, leaving it to rest on a chair. I made my way through the hall, when I saw the Art Closet door ajar. I couldn't help but let my curiosity take over and after what I saw… I wish I hadn't. I walked over and slowly opened the door which made me cringe when it unexpectedly creaked. Though, none of that mattered when I saw the shocking sight before me.

His lips were locked against hers as she had him pushed up against one of the cabinets. The creak made both heads turn towards me, and I had never felt so suddenly aware. I could faintly see him push her to the side but nothing more because the next thing I saw was blurry surroundings as I ran away.


	7. Misprint, I think not!

**I am no female dog boy! I will make more when the dough comes in, so give me my dough muffin boy!**

**Ariana POV**

I couldn't even tell if he had followed me. I kept running, and it took me a moment to realize I had made it all the way to the gelato shop down the street. I sighed and decided to walk back as slow as possible because I really could not handle running into him.

"**Hey Ariana!"** called a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to find last year's trumpet section leader Dash running towards me. My jaw nearly dropped, **"Dash!"** I exclaimed excitedly while giving him a hug, **"What are you doing back from college?!"**

"**Aw, you know, it's summer." **He replied slyly.

"**Oh yeah, huh?"** I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment and I nearly convinced myself I was suffering from post traumatic stress.

Dash looked at me curiously for a moment before twitching a little smirk. **"Hey, earth to Ariana?"**

"**Sorry, I'm a little preoccupied." **I mumbled while continuing to walk back to the school with him close behind.

"**Ah, I know that little tone… weren't you all hung up on that drum major last year?"**

"**What, no! Yes- maybe… a little… but it doesn't even matter anymore."**

"**Whoa there!" **he said and stopped me before turning me around. **"I want details!"** he ordered.

I rolled my eyes, Dash was one of the toughest gay guys I knew but never the less always enjoyed a little gossip. **"Well, I thought he was interested in me…"**

"**And…?"**

"**I caught him making out with Adira."** I said her name disdainfully, picturing her dirty face all over his and it wasn't fair!

"**Ouch…" **he muttered, **"Well... I'm always here if you need me. Actually for a couple weeks in which I'm helping you guys out, then I have to head back to my frat buds."**

I couldn't help but smile, **"Thanks"**

"**No problem, looks like we've made it though."** He told her and pointed to the band room's front entrance. **"I'm gonna go down to the shed and see if Viola needs any help, see ya!"**

Luckily up to the point in which my friends arrived till we headed to the football field, Ash wasn't in my sight. I reached the field and glanced at him for a split second while he set up his podium. His beautiful glow in my eyes had been tainted. I shook my head sadly before taking out my drill binder and securing my dot book tightly around my neck. I soon received my first 10 pages of drill, all of which we would cram in today. Our show's title had been changed, and was now called 'The Power of Paranormal Dreaming While Undercover'.

Marching seemed harder today, and I was definitely not up to par. My feet felt heavy as I lugged them across the field perfectly in time. My drill sets were surprisingly easier compared to past years, and during the first set we got to run aimlessly across the field pretending to be ghosts. I mostly remained on side 2 for the first 8 pages before gradually making my way via follow the leader to side 1.

It wasn't until I saw page 10 that I became slightly confused but I figured it was just another complicated set from our drill writer. Seeing that we were running out of time, instead of going through this set slowly, Viola insisted we just run through it before the lunch break. I shrugged as I looked ahead at my spot, not too shabby, about 15 steps away with 24 counts to get there.

The metronome started and after 8 we were in. _1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-1_ I then began to march forward without much thought when everything seemed to happen suddenly in slow motion. It was strange, I seemed to be the only one marching towards the middle of the field while everyone else branched off together. Had I read the sheet wrong? _No I couldn't possibly have…_ I thought in slight panic. Before I knew it, Nokia was screaming my name and I could see in my peripheral vision two sets of woodwinds coming straight at me. Flutes and Clarinets were marching mercilessly towards me and if they didn't stop, I would be crushed. I felt myself freeze up and I couldn't help but scream at the approaching groups when,

**Ash's POV**

"**Ariana!" **I cried, and suddenly my heroic impulse kicked in as I leapt from my podium. I dodged incoming clarinets, and shoved approaching flutes till I reached her, _my Ariana…_ I scooped her up into my arms and held her and her trombone tightly to my chest while bringing her to safety. Behind me I could hear the mindless freshmen crash into one another while the upperclassmen had used their heads and stepped aside.

I dropped to my knees and cradled her on the sidelines, **"My god, are you alright**?" I asked exasperated from the whole ordeal. I looked down to find her staring back at me with shock filled eyes and it took me a moment to remember why. Quickly standing up, I bit my lip in embarrassment; I didn't even know what to say. Many people were beginning to crowd and I knew she was in good hands when Nokia ran up.

How could I tell her? I had looked so guilty with Adira just a few hours earlier. But it wasn't me, that harlot had practically threw herself against me and my god, it was awful timing. After ensuring she wasn't hurt, I turned around without another word and began to pack up equipment.

In the distance I could see Mr. Galactica and Viola fuming over the misprinted drill page. Ariana could have gotten killed, and that drill page was set up too craftily to be a mistake. Someone had purposely done that, and I wasn't about to let it go.

**Ariana POV**

Soon after Drill, I headed to lunch yet in a daze. Today just wasn't fairing any better and I was tired of it. Who did this guy think he was? Sending me all these mixed emotions… he was confusing the hell out of me. A imposing force suddenly threw me hard against the ground and I looked up bewildered to find Adira standing over me.

"**What the heck?!" **I yelled angrily.

Adira looked at me with a smug expression** "Enjoy that little stunt out there?"**

I looked at her with disbelief** "You caused that?" **

"**Hah!" **she cried heartily,** "Look, I don't know what Ash sees in you, but you better back off! Or else these 'incidents' might happen a little more often, and don't expect Ash to run in and save you every time." **


	8. Dash

**Ho ho ho! Plot Twist! Not really... but yeah, that definitely happened. Are you happy Mo-Pops, this was fairly traumatizing to write. Anyway stay tuned, I'll be updating sooner or later, and things will get more juicy! Especially with summer ending and school starting up for Sunrise High kids... Oh boy!**

**~ Omni  
**

* * *

**Ariana POV**

Adira's threat left me speechless, how did this wretch get away with everything?! I angrily watched her laugh among her friends while they stood over me. Finally when I could handle their taunts no more I pushed myself past them and ran out of hearing distance. Their endless laughter yet lingered in my mind and I covered my ears trying to block it out. I couldn't let them win, and I definitely wouldn't let them see me cry.

The barriers between Ash and I seemed to be only getting larger and larger, and I didn't know how much more I could take. I ran to the opposite end of the school to the girls' locker room where I knew solitude was assured. I slid down in a corner where I sat sobbing my heart out for nearly 10 minutes. During a split-second sobbing break I had glanced up for only moment when I saw Dash confidently striding in.

I sniffled before looking up at him rather confused. **"Dash, what are you doing here?"**

"**Ariana…"** he whispered, and I noticed him looking me over in a manner that strangely made me feel vulnerable.

"**Dash…"** I whispered back harshly, **"This is the girls' locker room, you shouldn't be in here." **

"**I know… I followed you here. You seemed like you needed an experienced presence…"** he told me, a light smirk twitching in the corner of his mouth.

I amusedly sighed, **"Just because you're gay, doesn't give permission to come in here… if Galactica were to find out, he'd probably call the police." **

Dash looked at me incredulously for a moment, **"Gay?!"** he blurted out before bursting into laughter. **"I guess my plan did work… but the jigs up. I can't hold back no more baby, I want you real bad."**

"**That's not funny…"** I told him with an impatient expression, **"I'm not exactly in the best mood right now Dash."**

He walked in front of me and looked down to meet my gaze. He didn't smile, and his attitude was now in much contrast to his usual funny-guy persona. **"How can I prove that I'm being completely serious right now?"**

Shaking my head, I once again stood up and tried to walk past him when he suddenly grabbed my arm. **"Dash-!"** My words were cut short and before I could react he pushed me roughly against the wall and threw me to the floor.

"**What do you think you're doing?!"** I yelled exasperatedly.

He slowly kneeled in front of me and gently brushed his hand across my cheek, tracing his thumb against a dried tear. **"Shhh…"** he brought a finger to my lips and shushed me, obviously ignoring all of my What-the-hell looks. **"Do you want to know why Adira gets all the guys she wants?"**

I didn't know how to respond being somewhat freaked out, and remained silent as he continued.

"**Because she's sexy, and you're not." **

I flashed him a look of disgust **"Well thanks; you're obviously the expert on courting girls."** I scoffed and quickly darted my eyes around, looking for possible exits.

"**Now don't jump to conclusions… I can help you, see Ariana, I like you. In fact that harlot Adira is mere entertainment for me and nothing more. But you, oh you Ariana, can be much more than that…"** He caged me against the wall with his arms on either side of my head and leaned in for a kiss.

I decided it would be best to scream as I loud as I could into his ear and partially deafen him or hoped someone would be able to hear it. He recoiled in response and rubbed his ear, **"Now listen here Ariana, there's nobody even close to this side of the school and we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way!"**

"**Hmmm…"** I pondered for a moment, **"I don't know Dash, and I think I rather find my own alternative."** With that, I extended my leg and kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts. Then with the momentary distraction I pulled myself up and ran towards the exit. Right before I reached the door his hand grabbed out towards my ankle and sent me tumbling in the process.

My ankle twisted painfully during the fall and I grasped it cautiously with a slight wince. I could see Dash making a recovery and stumbling towards me with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Despite only able to use one of my legs, I scooted back frantically… Was there no hope? I heard him chuckle deviously when I reached the back wall and all I could think to do was shut my eyes in anticipation.

Ash POV

I couldn't find her anywhere, but I honestly didn't know what I was trying to achieve. Upon finding her I would probably chicken out and continue on with my silent torture. Casually walking by her usual group of friends, I noted suspiciously that she wasn't among them. _Time to work my Drum Major charm…_

"**Hey guys!" **_I greeted casually, Crap… is that how they greet each other? I'm not sure how these lower classes in the band hierarchy work; I must seem so out of place…_

"**Hey Ash, what's up?" **spoke up Raisen, the aspiring drum major who would take his place after this season.

_Just play it cool… _**"I was just wondering if you guys have seen Ariana around. She uh, dropped something on the field" **I lied smoothly while internally berating myself for being so dumb.

"**Actually… we were almost going to find you and ask the same thing,"** Admitted Marissa.

Evi nodded before piping up also, **"Yeah, we haven't seen her all lunch."**

That was all I needed to realize that something was definitely wrong. I could faintly hear them continue speaking but my mind was elsewhere and I was stuck in a trance like state. Overwhelming feelings were overtaking me and I couldn't help but feel that someone was in danger, and more importantly… _Ariana. _With a complete act on impulse I turned on my heel and began to mindlessly sprint down the side walk, heading for the opposite end of the school.

True Drum Majors had a special sense, a connection to all of their band-mates and when one was in trouble, they could feel it. But this feeling was stronger, and I just absolutely knew it was emitting from someone important to me. It wasn't long before I reached the destination in which my senses had led me. I walked quietly through the hall till I reached the locker rooms. I could hear some kind of commotion in the girls' one. I edged closer, hovering my ear near the door when to my surprise I could hear Ariana in some sort of… struggle!

I kicked open the door where I saw the tasteless act occurring before me. Ariana was backing away from a deranged looking Dash and rage began to build inside of me. **"Hey, get away from her!" **I yelled and spun him around, sending a K.O blow across his face. **"I always knew you weren't gay!"**

Dash had already been weakened, and with my strength I was able to easily overtake him. I didn't realize how blind I was within my rage and repeatedly hit him till the feeling of her trembling, delicate skin was pressing against mine. She was hugging me, and I could nearly make out her frantic cries telling me to stop.

I looked down horrified at my bloody hands before glancing wearily at the unconscious Dash who didn't look half as bad as I wanted him too. I had completely stopped and carefully wrapped my arm around her, being careful as to not get any of his filthy blood on her.

The door burst open and I saw Nokia rush in, followed by both Marissa and Aliquana.

"**They told me something was wrong… what the heck happened**?" he asked while trying to take in the entire scene.

"**Dash isn't gay." **I responded through gritted teeth.

Nokia and Aliquana gasped, **"He isn't?!"**

"**Nope… so… what do we do with the body?" **I asked him.

"**Well…is he alive?" **asked Nokia who nudged Dash with his foot. Dash twitched in response causing everyone to jump. **"Uhh… how about we put him in the dumpster and pretend we don't know anything…" **he suggested.

"**Sounds good."** Replied Ariana and I nodded in agreement.

We locked the girls' locker room just in case and left him there till the end of practice. When we returned we were relieved to find him yet unconscious which made it much easier to toss him into the dumpster.

After finishing up I offered Ariana a ride home in my car. I helped lighten the mood while she confided in me everything that had happened. We ultimately laughed it off, Dash was none of our concern anymore.


	9. ASSS? PT 1

**Yo guys, I'm slowly heading back... Get ready for an awesome filler!**

**~Omni**

* * *

It had been a fortunate Adiraless week since my awkward encounter with Dash. I still had trouble even wrapping my mind around what exactly happened. Though luckily, I had Ash and my friends to thank for my current intact sanity. In fact, Ash and I bonded immensely since and I'm really starting to think he genuinely cares for me.

Band Camp had flown by faster than I expected, with only 3 days left before our preview performance for our family members. Relief was intertwined with anxiety, for the conclusion of Band Camp also meant the conclusion of my summer, and the start of junior year. To spice up the season even more, despite late entry, our Band Director Mr. Galactica made a rash and rare acceptance of sudden transfer, Lili Peach.

Lili was amazing, and a trumpet player which meant I finally had another girl to share the entire brass section with. She fit into our group almost instantly and the best part was that she was a descendent of several legit psychics. Unfortunately, the powers had ultimately skipped a generation leaving Lili without the ability, but definitely not without knowledge.

It wouldn't be long before we all were separated and bombarded by the overwhelming junior year homework load, so we decided to hold an event that we would never forget. Lili and Aliquana were avid planners, and came up with a rather interesting prompt.

One afternoon while we were eating lunch, Lili suddenly ran up to the group and broke into an excited whisper. **"Okay guys, guess what I found out?"**

**"What?"** asked Raisen wearily. Raisen hadn't seen the love of his life, Lara Moon in nearly 2 hours because of her merciless pit rehearsals.

**"Did you hear about the Sunrise Low Pink Devils' Marching Band junior year curse?"** she asked.

I looked at her confused, **"Junior year curse?"**

**"Yeah, apparently every year three juniors mysteriously disappear. It's believed that staff momentarily brainwashes all of the senior class to participate in some kind of cult action in which they sacrifice three juniors to appease the Marching God."**

**"The Marching God?"** we all simultaneously pondered in awe.

**"I think they call him Davis Lemur…"**

**"That can't be true… I don't remember anything like that even remotely happening in the past two years!"** shouted Reuben incredulously.

Eviana's eyes suddenly became wide with fear. **"….R-remember… that one Asian chick who played flute?"** she stammered, **"Mr. Galactica was always so frustrated that he couldn't pronounce her name, and nobody really talked to her because we thought she was Korean but turns out she was Taiwanese? We never saw her again after PCI!"**

**"Oh my god, you're right!"** exclaimed Marissa, **"Or the only black kid that played cowbell! He was blind, and would always miss and whack the air during rehearsal! He never returned… after PCI!"**

Barney spit out his food, **"NEIL NEILSON,"** he cried. **"The kid with Neil in both his first and last name, his family went on a trip to Peru shortly after PCI and their helicopter went missing!"**

**"Holy crap, we're gonna die!"** yelled Reuben.

**"No, calm down!"** I ordered, **"We're not going to die… w-we must be overreacting!"**

**"Don't be so naïve Ariana! We have to fight against this unjust ritualistic hell…"** exclaimed Lara, who had been secretly eating pocky in the bushes and avoiding sharing with Raisen. **"My Asian senses are tingling, and they're telling me that we must investigate in further detail!"**

Aliquana smirked deviously, and shot a googly glance at Lili. **"I say we have an** **A.S.S.S"**

We all glanced at the two girls with once again, dumbfounded expressions. **"An A.S.S.S?"**

Lili rolled her eyes, **"Uh, an awesome sexy séance sleepover?"**

**"Where?"** Evi asked in a whining voice.

**"Uh, the woods…"** Aliquana pointed to the nearby forest which happened to be directly behind the Marching field.

**"Duh, where else do you have dead Marching Band member summoning séances?"** added Lili.

I shuffled around nervously, and I knew I wasn't the only one. **"So when is this going to be?"**

**"Tonight, and here's what we'll need. A vessel, oh Reuben, thanks for volunteering-"**

**"A vessel?!"**

**"Yeah, a scapegoat just in case we anger the spirits,"** explained Lili. **"Also we need one who has already ventured on the true path of enlightenment. One who has countered, and pushed aside all forms of worldly pleasures for the sake of the band…"**

**"Ash!"** I blurted out suddenly. My answer came out impulsively just from the description I had heard, and I immediately covered my mouth in embarrassment after the outburst.

Everyone stifled a laugh, **"Well, a drum major to be more precise but yeah, Ash."**

**"Will it be dangerous?"** I asked worriedly, **"I can't let him- I don't want him to get hurt…"** I admitted slowly, his well being was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't imagine what I would do if any of his perfection was at all tainted.

**"He will be the safest out of all of us**!" exclaimed Lili who tried to ease my stressed mind. **"He's the mediator we need, they respect him, and if anything were to go wrong he'd be the last person they would hurt."**

Aliquana nodded while taking a bite out of her banana and pointed at Reuben with it. **"Yeah, That's why we have Reuben as the vessel!" **

I glanced at Reuben who looked unusually pale. Finally he gained the courage to speak against Aliquana and Lili, **"Guys I really don't think-" **but to no avail.

**"Ariana, your only job for tonight is to bring Ash." **Ordered Aliquana,

**"What?!"** I stuttered out in disbelief, **"He would never!"**

**"DO YOU WANT TO DIE ARIANA?!" screamed Barney**

**"N-no…"**

**"Then go get yo man!" **


	10. ASSS PT 2

**Okay, So after a while... and I mean a while, yes sorry I was gone for so long D: Things got really hectic. By the way, Ash is a real person and he's very sexy. Back to the subject, I didn't like how long I planned for this 'awesome filler' (bleh) to drag out, so I'm kind of cutting it short. It was a fairly useless inside joke that I wanted to elaborate on but now I lost the motivation to continue it. Plus, I decided I wanted to make things a bit more Marching Band related, though this story will be sidetracked many times for this is a story regarding 'Pink Devils' and the members within it. More importantly Ariana Claire Shelby ;) Anyway, perhaps I'll elaborate on this A.S.S.S Later, but for now it's gonna be a pretty blunt ending and then I'm moving on. **

**~Omni**

* * *

The lengths our group would go to was absolutely ridiculous. I rolled my eyes as I fixed the ear piece hidden in my ear. Lara was on the opposite end, practically yelling orders into my ear despite my assurances that I could hear her perfectly fine. I gulped and felt my body suddenly grow hot and tense as I began to approach him. I was glad he didn't see me walking his way; he seemed to be busy while talking to our bands Bass player Ike.

"**Lara…"** I whispered through clenched teeth, **"He's busy, what do I do?! Turn around? I think I'm going to turn around."**

"**If you turn around, you will dishonor! DISHONOR**!" she screeched, **"Just keep going, he can't refuse a conversation from you." **

I took in a deep breath and continued onwards, my knees were already beginning to tremble. I must have already become transfused within his presence, for my knees seemed to be ready to practically fall at his whim. Perhaps my senses were confused, and thought him a king… perhaps nature was pushing me to bow before such divine royalty!

It's almost like he knew I was approaching, _oh his keen instinct… _

I looked up just as his head tilted in confusion towards me, **"Ariana?"** his voice cooed, almost in sync with the light breeze that brushed past us.

I froze, even though we were now friends and had conversed with him on various occasions, I still found myself constantly floundering around him.

"**SPEAK!"** Lara's voice pierced suddenly through my ear piece, causing me to jump rather noticeably.

"**Are you alright…?"** he asked me

I looked down as my cheeks flushed a bright red, **"I- um… wanted to…"**

Ash seemed to chuckle at my shyness,** "Hey Ike," **he said, **"Could we have a moment alone?"**

"**Sure thing man." **He replied coolly and left us both.

The two of us alone didn't make me feel much better.

Ashthen turned towards me with a warm smile. Once I looked up, his eyes immediately locked against mine which didn't help relinquish my continuous reddening cheeks. **"Now, what did you want to ask me?" **

"**Do you know about the junior curse?" **I asked timidly.

His loud and joyous laugh filled the air, and it momentarily left me in awe at how the sun seemed to rise even higher with just a sweet moment of his ambrosial sound. **"That old myth to give the new juniors a scare?" **He looked at me with an amused expression, and playfully patted me on the head. **"Don't you worry about it Ariana, trust me… its nothing but a myth. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't let any sacrificial ritualistic group get their hands on you."** He assured me.

I giggled like a little school girl at his protective comment. **"Thanks… but my friends are doing this stupid thing you see… and… I don't know how to ask this of you." **

"**Shoot, it'll be pretty hard to get me to refuse a request from you Ariana. You seem to be my only weakness as of now-" **Ash coughed after the last part and I almost thought I saw a light pink tint his cheeks.

_No... he's not blushing...I'm not worth his blood's energy..._

**"I mean..." **He continued and his mouth curved into a cute smirk that made my body tingle. **"Seeing as how with your luck, I'll need to be around more often to rescue you. Now what is it?"**

I let out a nervous laugh and tucked my long bangs behind my ear. **"Will you attend a seance sleepover?" **After sputtering the last syllable I immediately regretted asking him this, now he would think I was a freak!

"**You don't mean…"** he whispered incredulously and leaned in closer to my face. **"You're actually going to try and contact Marching alumni?!"**

"**You know what we're doing?"** I asked him surprised.

"**Yeah, back in my junior year we planned this exact same thing but nobody followed through with it! Let me guess, you want me to be the honorable mediator between you and the picky spirits?!"**

"**W-Well yeah… if you don't mind of course!" **I replied somewhat excited, it would be my first sleepover with boys, and more importantly with him. It yet surprised me at his knowledge of our plan, and how psyched he seemed to be a part of it, but I knew I could count on him for anything.

Ash scoffed, **"Mind? Of course not! Where and when are we having this?"**

"**Tonight in the school's forest."** I told him, a silly wide grin plastered onto my face**. "Be there 7:30 pm sharp!"** With that last comment I quickly left without another word.

"**Lara!"** I exclaimed excitedly, but a long period of silence filled my ear. **"Uh, Lara?"** I tried again. Soon in the background I could hear erotic breathing, and passionate sounds. I quickly took off the earpiece, _Looks like I'll have to tell her in person… damn you Raisen._

_~~~~ Forest_

I clutched my overnight backpack tightly as I stared ahead at the dark forest before me. It was 7:27, 3 minutes until I officially had to be there. I was nervous, many things could happen tonight and the whole ordeal in fact was completely dangerous. _What if he doesn't show?_ I shook off the negative thought because he had too, he assured me he would and he wouldn't let me down. _Right?_

I sighed as the time grew nearer, the sun was completely gone and I could feel the chills creeping up my spine, even through my red jacket and badly timed thin grey tights. The ground was muddy, and the roots were strangely placed. I was glad to be wearing my glow in the dark converse, which was both durable and useful for the current environment.

Up ahead I could make out a flimsy bonfire and hastily made my way towards it. Sitting around it was Lili, Aliquana, Barney, Lara, Raisen, Marissa, Evi and Reuben, but Ash was nowhere in sight. I tried not to let the emptiness which suddenly filled my heart show, but before I could utter a sound…

**"BOO!"** Ash's voice boomed from behind me. I turned around and shrieked in panic, sending a painful kick to his shin.

**"Oh shi-!"** I exclaimed, **"I am so… so… sorry!"**

Ash winced and rubbed his sore shin. **"No no, I should have known better…"** he assured me and flashed a perfect, white smile.

Soon after the fire had died down, the group rejoined in a circle around Lili's Marching Band themed Ouija Board.

Everyone was quiet, and I looked around tensely at my fellow friends. I didn't know if everyone was as worried as I was, I wasn't sure if they realized that depending on the outcome… nothing would be the same.

Both Aliquana and Lili had their hands on the arrow, ready to begin the communication while we all watched eagerly. **"SPIRITS, ALUMNI OF SUNRISE LOW PINK DEVILS… MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN!"** Lili's voice clamored throughout the eerily quiet forest.

A soft gasp escaped my lips as the arrow began to move wildly across the board. The jerking became so unbearable and a light electric shock could be seen for a split second which jolted Ali and Lili back. They watched in disbelief as the board levitated and suddenly flew itself into the dying fire. The fire that had been only a gust of wind away from being completely obliterated suddenly roared back to life.

The fire stretched out at impossible lengths, and I think we all feared for the desecration of the entire forest until it began to calm. Flames morphed, and to our uttermost shock, a fiery spirit like form emitted from the bonfire. **"Who calls upon the spirits of the Marching Band?"** it hissed.

**"W-we do…"** stuttered Lili who immediately regretted speaking when the spirit turned towards her with a piercing glare.

The fire crackled and seemed to shriek at the two girls, **"And of what status are you to call upon such divinity?!" **

**"Drum Major" **replied Ash, and stood confidently before the fiery spirit.

**"Ah… worthiness indeed… how can I be of service?" **

**"I believe my friends; have a few questions to ask of you."**

**"Friends of Drum Major, elaborate upon your curiosity…"**

Everyone seemed too frightened and after a moments worth of contemplation, I stepped forward alongside Ash. Normally I wouldn't dare do such a thing, but with Ash next to me, I felt like a completely new person. Confident, and less afraid of the consequences… because with Ash, I would endure anything.

**"Is the sacrificial myth true? Are any of us in danger?"** I asked the spirit without the slightest hint of fear in my voice.

The spirit turned to me, and I could make out a grave expression transfixed upon its face. **"You… you're the girl, are you not?"**

I gazed at the fire confused, **"The girl…?" **

**"Yes…" **the fire whispered, and seemed to be talking among many others which left me wondering if other spirits were also here. **"Yes yes, you are the one destined for greatness… DCI…just like the drum major boy."**

**"Impossible, I am not worthy of such an honor…" **I explained to them in disbelief, along with denial that someone as plain as me could ever get in.

**"Hmm…Beware of the one who chases, for the mere absence is not as it seems…"** the spirits voice hummed, **"Back to your question, I'm afraid so… you are the first group to ever contact us like this. The way it works is for one to allow them to serve as a vessel in place of his/her fellow marching friends. That's the only way to call off such ritual."**

The spirits voice confused me, what was it talking about… _The one who chases?_

**Ash POV**

**"Is there no other way?" **I asked with a hint of irritation. _How could I have not known such things were happening, how could I have been so blind?_ Now my lowerclassmen were in danger, and more importantly, Ariana was in peril and I had to protect them.

**"No, the Marching God must be appeased at all costs, or else Pink Devils will fall into a streak of bad luck, and fail to win any competitions."** Responded the spirit sharply, who made it obvious there was no shortcuts this time.

I sighed with defeat, **"Who must serve as such 'vessel' to save this year's class?" **

The spirits demeanor became more devious and a light twitch of a smirk could be made out, much to my suspicion.

**"With the sacrifice of the DCI aspirer, the girl… we shall retreat and let off 3 future classes." **

The bargain made me burn with rage, how could they even think to ask for Ariana**?! "Never, you Marching Spirits are sick! In fact, we don't need that blasted Davis Lemur! We can win 1st place without you…"** I spat out, my words filled with disdain and newfound hate for the greedy bastards. Almost instinctively at the threat of losing my beloved Ariana, I had pushed her behind me and out of sight of the spirits.

The spirit burst into a ball of angry and large flames, **"Your bold words have caused great offense to your god! Your twisted tongue no longer has any worthiness of our presence, we shall leave, and if we do not receive the proper sacrifices, don't expect to ever win again!"**

I couldn't help but watch in satisfaction at the self-incineration of the spirits, the fire wiping itself entirely out. I turned to Ariana whose face seemed to be frozen in fear, **"Don't worry Ariana,"** I told her softly and put my hands on her shoulders, **"They won't come near you… not ever… and definitely not as long as I'm Drum Major of Pink Devils!" **

Ariana shook her head, **"Maybe… if it'll save 3 years worth of junior classes. Maybe, I should just do it, I don't mind for the sake of others."**

Her words struck my heart deeply, and with anymore words like that my heart was surely to break. **"Don't say that!"** I yelled, and shook her as to knock some sense into her. **"We don't need them… we don't need to keep appeasing them year after year! We need to stop the ritual, and win titles for ourselves!" **

Marissa joined Ash's side and was soon followed by the others, **"You're right." **she told him. **"Enough Is enough… and nobody is taking our best low brass marcher!"** she cried.

**"YEAH!"** everyone screamed into the night sky, these spirits were in for a tough fight.

Raisen and Lara stepped forward, raising a bag in cool-people stances. **"Yo, we got some marshmallows!"**

**"I gots some hummus!"** exclaimed Barney excitedly.

While fixed in excited chatter, I took my seat next to Ariana while roasting marshmallows. I wondered when I could tell her, when I could express my feelings… and I wondered if she would return them. It would be a long night, and something told me that the encounter wouldn't be quite over…

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep in a makeshift 'safety circle' they had created. I couldn't sleep. How could I when there she was next to me lying so still and so calm. Her breathing patterns captivated me and I foolishly succumbed to its beckoning and addictive resonance. I wished upon her wonderful dreams, for in my life she appeared as one and I hoped to never awaken.

While watching her peaceful figure in the night I suddenly had an epiphany. _This year I will lead Pink Devils' Marching Band into victory, and no 'Marching God' will be the foundation of which our accomplishment is based. This year's win will be the entire band, and marchers doing. I will leave a legacy that future generations of Drum Majors will strive to rise too! For Ariana Claire Shelby, this year will be the year of the Pink Devils' Marching Band!_


	11. Gaining Approval

**This is still in progress, I have a bit more to add to the end of this but I didn't want to leave you with nothing so Ta-Dah... **

**~Omni**

* * *

**Ash POV **

Last week's Barbeque had gone well, and we had much to work on as a whole but overall the performance could be considered a major stepping stone to success. I never forgot what I had promised myself that life changing night. And to think it was all for her. Sure I cared about all the members, but none of them could really motivate me like she did.

I went to school early that morning and happened to see Ariana standing in the hallway. She was staring distantly at a few posters on the wall, with a perplexed expression. **"Hey!"** I called out to her and I saw that her eyes instantly lit up when she saw me. I was happy that my presence had momentarily distracted her from her current worries, but I wanted to know what plagued her so.

"**What's got you so down**?" I asked her curiously because I wasn't accustomed to seeing her without a cheery smile. Ariana had a rejuvenating smile that spread like pathogens in the wind, and never ceased to always make my day better.

Find that her cleverly misleading cast had been overseen; she let out a weary sigh before addressing me properly. **"You noticed?"**

"**Of course Ariana, a good friend always notices. Especially when such a lovely soul is unsettled…Now, care to share with me?" **

"… **It's my Photography project… I need a model, and nobody available exactly fits my criteria. It's due next Thursday and I'm a bit stressed that I won't be able to finish it." **While she vented this to me I tried to stop the obviousness caused by my twitching mouth to give away the fact that this was a perfect opportunity for me! I was completely free this Sunday, and I would be ecstatic to do this for her.

I was about to happily offer myself when his impulsive, and sickening egotistical voice filled the air. Phil Brandy, a trombone player with a mouth big enough to fit three entire double cheese burgers at once like that lady I saw at White Castle the other day. He was a narcissistic kid that constantly obsessed over working out, and would care more for his amateur abs then if his own mother were dying. The biggest thing that peeved me about that jerk though was his painfully obvious crush on Ariana.

Phil blurted uselessly, and I could tell Ariana was only trying to be polite when she gave him her attention. **"Oh… Hey Phil-"** she began, only to be instantly cut off by the blabber mouth.

"**Hey Ariana! What's shakin' baby? Wanna talk with me, sure you do come on, here come get breakfast with me. Protein is everything baby!"**

She gave me an apologetic glance as she was pulled away, and I replied with a sympathetic smile. **"I- I'll see you later I guess!" **I called after her disappointedly as she was whisked away around the corner.

Luckily Nokia had been sticking around school campus a lot lately, helping construct choreography moves and studying the drill. He was one of my good friends and a first year in a community college nearby. He knew the ins and outs of Marching Band and more importantly, girls. I went into the upstairs storage center of the band room where I found him sitting in one of the rooms reading our new drill.

I tapped on the door lightly and he looked up, his surprised look soon becoming a welcoming smile. **"Oh hey Ash,"** He greeted a bit distractedly before facing me fully. **"I was just overlooking tonight's drill, what's up?"**

My heart raced a little at the thought of hanging out with Ariana but my body tensed more so at the fact I would have to ask her first. **"I need your advice regarding…"** I hesitated for a moment, not sure how to express my current distress to my best friend.

**"Regarding?" **Nokia urged curiously, and I could tell he already knew the subject I was trying to talk about.

I took a deep breath and raised my shoulders to look at him more confidently as I spoke,** "Ariana." **I said her name carefully, as to pronounce every syllable and form of her name correctly. **"I was planning on helping her with a project this Sunday. It's my only free day before it's due for her."**

His amused expression changed drastically and fell into a disheartening frown. **"Look…"** he began slowly, **"I knew this was going to have to happen sooner or later but have you even consulted The Low Brass section?"**

I was abashed at his response, I had completely forgotten about attaining permission. **"No, I forgot about that. It shouldn't be too hard right? I mean, all I want to do is hang out with her."**

Nokia stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. **"You do understand the band hierarchies do you not?"**

** "Of course, and frankly I don't care!" **I replied in a defensive like manner for I had already worried about this in the past and knew where he was taking this. Plus I already decided that I would take the risk and would do anything to win her, and her section over.

** "Calm down and you should care if you ever want to hang out with her outside of school." **He stated firmly.

My irritation relieved at his words, **"You're going to help me?" **I asked him surprised.

** "Yes, but pay close attention to this beforehand warning. Low brass has always been the most mysterious, and nonsensical section in the history of all bands. Pink Devils' is known to have the most brutal of them all. You're asking to spend time with their best **_**female**_** member, and I know for a fact they will not let you within 10 feet of her outside of band and school without a series of trials. Do you understand so far?" **He shot a serious look at me while speaking to make sure I was following along and went so far as to flick me when I began to day dream during his explanation.

I nodded eagerly, but my gaze was far ahead of him. I was internally panicking, why were there already so many obstacles for just a simple hang-out? I shook my head and tapped my foot a few times to regain my composure. I looked up at Nokia with determination, **"What do I do first?"**

Nokia seemed to be in deep thought, **"You must set up a meeting with the Boss otherwise known as Head Section Leader. Do this by finding one of his messengers, a freshman, and get him to figure out a time for you two to meet." **He explained this to me overly discreetly, despite being alone in the same room. **"After you're done, return here and I'll tell you how to impress the Boss on first encounter."**

I slowly returned downstairs and exited the Band room. My eyes darted around endlessly, searching for any freshmen member of the Low Brass. Finally after wandering two halls, in F hall there he stood… shadily hanging about the Low Brass dominated classroom, F.4.

** "Hey!"** I called out to the raunchy fellow, his name was Evick and as soon as he heard me, he took off down the hall. _Damn it… _With extreme precision I chased the little rat down and tackled him to the floor. **"Dude!"**

** "What, I have to use the bathroom!" **he whined. I let him up, and tried to ignore his persistent glare towards me. Many lower classes despised my perfection and high position, but I respected them none the less.

** "Oh… well, I just need you to set up a meeting with your leader."**

Evick sighed and pulled out his notepad and pencil, **"State your reason."**

** "Ariana,"** I retorted bluntly. My frustration only grew as he snickered while scribbling down on his pad.

** "Last question,"** he told me wearily, **"Of what importance are you? Do you even hold any worthiness to approach our great leader?"**

This kid was pulling all the wrong strings. Like back in the day when old woman yet worked in factories, and they were barely able to neither see nor work with their arthritis filled hands. I grasped him roughly by his shirt and leaned in intimidatingly close. **"You tell your leader, that Ash Ambrosia wants to have a talk with him. Drum Major."** His eyes became fear stricken at my assertion and he scurried off back to the F4.

I waited patiently outside of the classroom door and after about 7 and a half minutes, the kid ran back out. He had a more welcoming approach which surprised me, **"Wan Q, 2:35. If you're even a second late, don't bother showing up." **I gave one short nod, and as the kid went back in I could faintly make out their leader before the door closed. My eyes widened when I realized who stood before him, it was Phil! And the leader seemed to converse with him rather respectively. The leader met my eyes for a split second and I could already sense his cockiness and disdain for me.

His name was Dave Dingle or D.D, and he'd like to go by Diva Dave but the only people that would call him that were freshmen and cowering low brass. Most of us preferred Derpy Dave, ever since his derp fall during a performance back in his freshmen year.

I made haste to Nokia and ran up the stairs excitedly. **"Dude, I did it! Now what?"** I badgered while caught up in my success.

** "Good!"** exclaimed Nokia, **"Now, while approaching the leader you must exhibit your dominance. It's best to go in shirtless,"**

_ Shirtless?_

** "Also bring a gift to impress the leader like money, or something shiny. He likes a confident and witty approach so do not under any circumstances show any sign of intimidation or anxiety. Got it?"**

I patted his shoulder gratefully, **"Yeah, thanks a bunch Nokia!" **His speech ended perfectly on time, right as the bell rang.

School became more agonizing then ever and I must have glanced at the clock thousands of times before finally it read 2:27. _HOLY CRAP, 2:27, I need to get out of here!_ I quickly ran to the front of the classroom, **"I have to go!"**

** "Poop…"** someone added from the back of the room, but there wasn't time to react and I sprinted out of the school, heading towards Wan Q. I must have looked like a wild man or something because a woman tackled her child out of my way. _Geez…_ I forced my legs to take larger steps as I ran. My lungs were ready to burst, _2:32_. _Come on…_

_ 2:34… There it was! Wan Q, that horrible Chinese restaurant. _I took a magnificent leap forward and ripped off my shirt before bursting through the two, Asianly engraved front doors. _2:35._

All eyes were on me and I breathed heavily in response. My radiant sweat rolled down my unmistakable perfectly sculpted abs.**"I'm here to talk about Ariana Claire Shelby."**

** "So is he," **replied D.D, and much to my dismay, pointed to another snickering figure among the Chinese darkness, Phil. He was too shirtless, but nobody in the room would dare deny my body over his.

**"But first…my gift." **D.D ordered. **"Phil here was dedicated enough to give me a set of fine silver spoons…"**

_ HIS GIFT, OH SHIT! _I chuckled lightly aloud; _I'm going to kill myself._ _No wait, think Ash, think… Money and shiny things! I got it… my drivers' license! _I reached into my pocket with a smug expression and pulled out my wallet. I took out my drivers' license and held it up for the group to see and among the gasps I heard a light scoff which I assumed came from Phil.

My eyes scanned my surroundings and I saw that D.D sat in an elegant red chair, his face hidden by a large plant that stood as tall as a 4'1 midget. Around him were his fellow senior type, and junior type. Bowing before him were his loyal and sneaky freshmen. I saw that D.D stood from his chair and walked towards me. I held up my license with dignity, as he approached and didn't bat an eyelash when a stream of light revealed his face.

He snatched the license from my hands greedily and held it up to the only stream of light in the room. **"So shiny…"** he murmured admirably. **"What is it about Ariana?"**

**"I want to help her with a project this Sunday." **A large lump in throat threatened my voice's mystical capability but I managed to push through it.

A series of gasps erupted once again around me but I stood my group, my body flushing with manliness.

D.D laughed loudly, and I only narrowed my eyes in response. **"How unfortunate, our respectable member Phil has already asked permission to ask Ariana on a date this Sunday." **

** "Please," **I stated rather than begged, trying to maintain my omniscient figure.** "She needs this project done, and this Sunday is my only free day! I will embark on any tasks you bestow upon me, just please give me a chance against Phil." **

D.D sighed in frustration, **"Then again, because you are drum major I am burdened with the golden rule to allow you to compete against our worthy member and complete the tasks we assign."**

My heart raced, now was my chance! **"Anything!" **I insisted.

** "Ash, your first task is to buy my loyal members and I a meal of whatever we choose."** He told me in a cunning tone, and then turned to Phil next. **"Phil, you… must eat 3 dumplings."**

_ Was the food here even edible?_ My face twisted visibly into a suspicious fashion but I decided to hold my tongue. I watched in disgust as Phil practically joined in on the meal I was paying for and I had an underlying sense that he was being favored.

I stood idly and waited for the group to receive their meal. The food here looked absolutely disgusting, and the only thing that anyone benefited from this was food poisoning. Low Brass was full of masochist, and I respected Ariana a great deal for handling _this_. Once the food came I immediately and grudgingly paid for their $67 meal. **"Okay, what's next?" **My voice was growing in impatience, and despite my actual loss, the others consoled Phil on having to eat so much food.

**"Do a little dance for me. Phil, open up everyone's fortune cookies."**

My expression became horrified, **"What the hell man?!" **_Wasn't being shirtless enough for these guys? Plus opening fortune cookies, seriously?!_

D.D stood and slammed his hands against the table that was as wooden as a tree. **"No questions! If you want to date Ariana then you better strut your mama's stuff!" **

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, **"If I'm gonna… if I'm going do this, at least put on my jam." **_What about my… Oh to hell with dignity! My dignity belongs to Ariana Claire Shelby. _

_Bring the action… When you hear this in the club, you're gonna turn this sh.. up._

_ Close enough. _I jumped on the nearest table, and rotated my hips in a slow and taunting manner. I moved every limb to the beat of the song and gave it everything I got. As a man I felt totally stripped, and letting loose never hurt anyone… but in my situation, perhaps a decline in mental health would be the case.

In the corner of my eye I saw D.D whisper something to Phil and during my improved routine Phil suddenly came over and stuck his foot out. It was too late to dodge it and I tripped over his foot which caused me to land with a thud against the floor. I took another deep breath and stood up, making like nothing had happened. After 5 minutes of this torturous performance, and being forced to listen to Phil reading everyone's fortunes, I was called to stop by D.D. **"That's all I can take…"** he admitted breathlessly.

I exhaled and looked at him with gratitude for finally allowing me to stop. **"What's my next task?"** I asked hopefully, wondering if it would be any better than my previous tasks.

** "Uh…"** D.D fumbled for a moment, while looking up and if I wasn't so caught up in trying to impress them, I probably would have pointed out the fact he was beginning to make things up on the spot. **"We're all heading back to the school. We told Galactica we would repaint the shed white, but I think you should do it instead. Phil, you shall be troubled with the task of passing him the brush and paint." **Phil groaned in response and dropped to one knee melodramatically. **"… I shall do it for Ariana."**

** "So brave…"**

** "He's so selfless!" **exclaimed a few of the other members.

To maintain my sanity and growing rage, I clenched and unclenched my fists multiple times as I reluctantly followed the group back to the school. As we approached the shed, I was awed by how run down the building actually was. To repaint the entire wall would take hours, and to think that Phil brat only had to pass me the damn brush…

I pulled out the ladder while Phil brought out the paint and set it down next to me. He flashed me a devious grin but for his leader's eye, patted me on the back roughly. **"I respect your competition, and may the best man win Ash."**

** "Yeah… same to you," **I retorted through gritted teeth. I climbed the ladder regretfully and felt so overwhelmed that I had one of the most horrible thoughts. _Was a simple photo shoot really worth all this?_ I forced myself to pray for forgiveness, and nearly punched myself in the face for ever thinking to blame her innocent being for any of this. Of course, everything to do with her was most definitely worth it. Phil tossed me the paint can which momentarily stunned me when I tried to catch it, and I nearly toppled over with the ladder. Next came the brush, and for once I was finally gladdened to be rid of their presence for a while.

Unbeknownst to me, down below D.D unraveled his last task of the day to Phil. **"If you really want Ariana, I suggest you follow this next task. I want you to push Ash off the ladder, and hopefully it'll be an accident he won't wake up from in time for this Sunday."**

Phil cackled, **"It would be my absolute pleasure sir…"**

I had just finished painting the upper half of the wall when suddenly the entire structure I stood on violently lost its balance and sent me plummeting towards a terrible fate. Using my hard earned strength I thrust my arm out and grabbed onto the side of the roof. I was dangling like a rag doll, and I glanced down at the ground to see the ladder far out of reach. **"PHIL!"** I called desperately.

**Ariana POV**

I walked through the parking lot to set up for sectionals at 5 when a weird dangling shadow caught my attention from the corner of my eye. My eyes followed the movement and I could see a boy hanging on to the edge of the shed building. I immediately stepped forward in a rush to head over and help the poor guy when Phil took up my entire vision. **"Phil!"** I exclaimed, **"There's someone on the roof and I need to-!"**

** "What are you talking about girl? Whatever, anyway I got this fortune today and I need help deciphering it."** He ignored my hyped looks, and instead shoved his fortune into my face.

** "Phi-" **and once again I was interrupted. I sighed impatiently and read the fortune quickly in my head. _this is not of importance to the beholder but to the forced finder. What you assume is true, but the nit wit is keeping you from sight. Crazy fortune… but what does it mean? _**"Okay Phil, I have no idea now if you'll excuse me I think someone is in troub-"** This time I stopped in my tracks. When I looked past his thick head, I saw that the dangling boy I had seen before was no longer anywhere in sight.

I rubbed my eyes a couple times and then awkwardly shrugged off the whole ordeal. _What a weird thing to imagine… especially since it kind of reminded me of Ash._

**Ash POV**

Before I could even try to pull myself up, my sweating palms gave out and sent me straight towards the ground. Luckily but yet painful, my fall was braced by the well placed bushes below me. I climbed out with only a few scratches and brushed myself off. When I looked up I saw Phil walking away and talking to Ariana. I stared in disbelief and soon realized that the cheeky bastard must have pushed me. My guess was only confirmed when Phil draped an arm around her shoulder and turned his head to give me a victory-like expression.

_No, maybe he thought he was winning but I was going to model for Ariana at all costs, and nobody, not D.D or Phil was going to stop me!_

I climbed the ladder with new found inspiration and painted that wall with love and passion, like a fish going for the worm stuck on a hook. The worm was Ariana, and the hook was the edgy tasks I was getting. If I saw through their cleverly masked plans, I would be able to skillfully retrieve the worm… but if I didn't… I would be pierced and eventually ridiculed while fried on a pan.

It took me about 50 more minutes to finish the wall in my current state and when I finished, I quickly went to the field that Adira had set up all by herself. Though with 10 minutes left before stretches, I consulted the Low Brass regarding my next task.


	12. I can't believe I got the Butter

**Hey, so this is the first part rewritten. I gotta lot more coming for this fun fic, and I know not everything is Marching Band related but hey, this is a weird and fun story. Also I promise there will be more related stuff ;D Anyway, wah-lah.**

**~Omni**

* * *

**Ash POV**

When I approached the Low Brass Section I noticed D.D's expression become quite perplexed. This of course only further confirmed my previous suspicions of foul play along with the attempt to be rid of me. **"Something wrong?"** I asked him innocently and I watched haughtily as he walked away and approached Phil by shoving him before pulling him by his belt behind the batting cages.

Usually as drum major I would think to stop such an act but I was pretty sure I could let this one slide. Phil reminded me of a large poop that nobody wanted to pick up and I wasn't about to suddenly get my hands dirty. I waited for their little scuffle to cease patiently for I knew at this very moment I had finally stepped into the lead position of gaining approval to Sunday. My eyes wandered mindlessly and it didn't surprise me much when my survey ultimately fell upon Ariana.

She graced such a bewitching figure that lured me in like a Venus fly trap. It bewildered my balls, my eyeballs of course. _How fortuitous that I had the ability to walk into her life, just as Jesus had walked in Nazareth on what was it, a donkey carcass?_ I couldn't remember, but I just knew it was holy. Her eyes flickered with genuine care as she turned to a few of her freshmen that seemed more like lost orphans whose parents had just been killed by famine or the holocaust or something, when crowding around her motherly atmosphere in such a way.

Ariana was sweet beyond comprehension and just watching her tender, long and well built legs step off dots for the confused little orphans made me shudder with feels. Despite her loving and sweet naïve nature which I loved so much, I knew that it would eventually be her downfall, and was in many cases. She reminded me of a wood pecker and their blatant content with pecking those trees. That's why I needed to protect her. From herself and from those nasty apes that yet roamed the earth like hungry women on a Las Vegas strip. I sighed lovingly in thought when a strong grip pulled me around. It was D.D, followed by three of the sousaphone players and a cowering Phil who now had a nose piercing.

**"Well, good job so far ****_Ash._****"** My name exited his foul mouth through a slimy wad of his saliva which landed craftily on the bridge of my nose. I nonchalantly wiped it off with my forearm and nodded in response while withholding the urge to vomit. The feeling reminded me of when you're in Las Vegas resting in your hotel and you change the channel expecting it to be Disney, when suddenly you see body parts… _and puddy?…and hands… and a hot dog- oh wait a banana perhaps..? that's not a … what the hell is that… _then your mother dramatically shields your eyes and the T.V rushes to static, and then you realize… that wasn't Disney, no, that wasn't Disney at all.

D.D cleared his throat before continuing hesitantly, **"You've seemed to have outdone our own member. If I wasn't obligated to my section whole heartedly as an affectionate leader, I would have already discarded of the failure and given you the chance on Sunday."**

By his words I could tell that he was extremely pissed at Phil which only gave me the upper hand in achieving my goal. **"What's stopping you?" **I inquired briskly.

**"Your final goal in proving yourself. If you follow through with it, this Sunday's HANGOUT" **he emphasized greatly while looking straight into my eyes,** "Is all yours. If you chicken out, well, looks like Phil gets it after all." **I watched his mouth twitch into a smirk, like a dying squirrel. It sickened my stomach to see his eyes practically emit a sick idea he had in mind for me. His section hovered about the area like vultures, scavengers ready to pounce on anything they could get their claws out. And tonight, I was vulnerable fresh meat.

I didn't really respond; afraid I would barf my taken for granted lunch all over him. So I waited for him to continue and looked at him seriously as though I was simply waiting for him to continue. My eyes widened when his words struck me with severe impact like a bus against a moose. I must have at least taken one step backwards. _I could never…_ My record was clean; I had never done anything disgraceful such as that, let alone in public!

** "That's right, pretty Drum Major boy! I want you to streak during the football game tomorrow night. Only after that, does Low Brass as a whole grant you permission to ask out our female member." **Exclaimed D.D heartily and joined his fellow vultures in low nauseating snickers.

I gulped and could feel all the color drain from my impeccable skin. **"Fine," **I sputtered out to my own disbelief, but continued speaking against my screaming better judgment. **"I'll do it."** I finished practice that night with D.D's last words yet lingering in my head like my reoccurring sushi nightmare. _"If you chicken out, forget your chances with her."_

That night I took my time walking to my blue convertible and sighed as I approached my number one babe. At least my car didn't require me to strip in front of the entire school… _Oh god what am I thinking? This was my personal challenge and Ariana was a maiden I needed to win._ _Oh crap. I don't even have a license. _I dropped to my knees in front of my car in complete defeat. My eyes stung while I groaned, pressing my palms against the car door. Exhausted tears threatened to escape my dreamy eyes.

** "Ash?" **

** "God?" **I whimpered.

The familiar voice replied flatly.** "Or Nokia." **

Almost as soon as reality hit me I stood up and ran to Nokia with open arms. I gushed to him my entire predicament while he listened with a somewhat freaked out feature.** "Oh gee, Nokia! Look, I lost my license, my dignity and I can't lose the love of my life! You need to help me!" **

** "Okay… I'll drive you home, but there's not much else I can do. If they want you to streak, you gotta streak!" **and he patted my head before taking my keys and getting in the driver's seat.

I slumped into the passenger's seat and fumbled over all of the events that had just occurred. I was doomed, unless I found a way for others to not recognize me. **"A MASK!"**

I jolted up in my seat and Nokia turned to look at me, **"Yeah! Just put on some kind of helmet or something!" **

Right, Despite the public humiliation I was about to undergo, at least nobody would recognize me! I thanked Nokia for driving me home, and just had him sleepover for the night since I had a bus stop nearby which he could take in the morning.

The following evening came rather quickly then I expected. I had awkwardly passed by a few of the shady Low Brass members, and somehow made it through the entire school day without screaming. During our entire rehearsal before the Football game that night, my hands were shaking but easily concealed throughout my conducting.

While the Marching Band retreated to the stands to wait for half time, I talked to Mr. Galactica smoothly and excused myself from the group, just for a moment. I took off around the building and headed for a nearby tree just behind the gate which I would enter. Nokia was there waiting for me with the helmet, and I stripped out of my uniform as Nokia handed me the Storm trooper helmet that was part of his beloved Star Wars collection.

** "Well, go do your stuff."** He told me while stifling his laughter.

I put on the helmet, and slowly opened the gate. Half-time had begun, and before the Marching Band could enter from the opposite field, I embarked on the most embarrassing and idiotic task one could do in high school. I streaked across the field, wearing my god forsaken beautiful birthday suit. Adrenaline coursed through me like magic, and I felt like I was sky-diving. It was amazing; I had never felt so alive… That is especially, when the security began chasing me off the field.

I quickly exited the field while howling with laughter, and I took a shortcut around the Baseball storage to lose them. Nokia quickly met me and threw my uniform at me, **"Quick! The pit is setting up!"**

I grabbed my clothes and quickly slid everything on, running hastily, yes in uniform, to the podium. Mr. Galactica didn't seem to entirely notice my absence, and only cared that I was up there ready to conduct when the time came. _5-6-5-6-7-8!_

The performance went by fairly good, and I left the rest of the cleaning duty to the other marchers. It was a misuse of Drum Major power, but I had to find her already, I had to ask her on a date! _Oh wait, I'm asking her on a date…! Crap how do I do this?! What if she rejects me…_

I turned in response to the hand placed on my shoulder and saw that it was D.D **"Good work."** He told me, **"Go ahead."**

**Ariana POV**

Throughout the entire performance, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to the image of that boy streaking across the field. The worst part is I knew exactly who that was and I couldn't understand why he would do something like that. Those glistening abs that gleamed in the field lights were absolutely unmistakable, and I could not believe how blessed I was to see those features.

I was walking down the field, heading towards the band room when his voice called from behind me.

** "Ariana!"** he yelled, and I stopped to turn and face him.

** "Yeah?"** I tried to respond as chipper as I could, _though I know what you did you little sexy delinquent!_

He held his shako securely in his left arm and strode up to me with bursting boldness that I had never seen directed towards me before. **"Ariana Claire Shelby…"** He took my free hand and held it sweetly, looking deeply into my eyes. **"I will be your model for your Photography project." **

My eyes broadened at his offer and I squealed in excitement, not even in my right mind to behave myself. **"Sure! Of course, that's perfect! You have no idea how much I need this! When are you free?!" **My heart kept skipping beats like a dying grandma and I wasn't quite sure if it was healthy but at this moment in time I failed to show any affliction to the matter.

**"How does Sunday sound?"** he asked breathlessly.

I grinned to the point of my face feeling like it was about to freeze in that position forever. **"Sounds like the first time I heard of It's not real butter!" **I told him eagerly, **"I still can't believe it…"** This applied back to the fake but delicious and apparently healthy butter! I loved butter, it reminded me of Ash's silky smooth lips every time I slid it around my tongue. Butter was so golden, so heavenly, it was my Ash in food form and I loved it. **"Oh, and be at my house say, around 10am!" **I added quickly before I became too lost in my thoughts of butter.

**"Cool, but… I don't have a license anymore, I er… lost it."** He explained, but his words were whizzing past my ear like gnats because I didn't care about problems as long as he was with me. **"So, is it okay if we… walk or take the transit?"**

** "Even better, I feel like taking things manually is more adventurous Don'tchathink? Anyway, my dad's here to pick me up tonight. I'll see you this Sunday!" **I gave him one last smile and bid him goodbye before forcing myself to take steps away from his magnetic ambience. This was the first time I gave him a proper goodbye without avoiding contact or practically running off. I was making progress in this otherwise hellish world, and with the addition of him, everything was butter, I mean better.


	13. Photography Escapade: EUREKA!

**So Hey guys, I've been gone for a while yo. But that's school life for ya, anyway it's summer! So, enjoy some new spicy stuff. The plot is getting even more crazy! What'll happen next? I don't even know! Jk... I got some plans. Anyway, sorry for being gone so long.**

I awoke feeling naturally refreshed and I lied in my soft bed for just a moment longer; a smile

adorning my lips at the subtle images of Ash that entered my thoughts. Jolts of excitement sparked

inside of me as I unhurriedly readied myself for today's events to come. The fashionista daddy inside of

me finally made itself known this morning when I was choosing my outfit.

_Choose the red lacey one hoe! Men be liking dat lacey shit…Soon you'll be Ariaquisha SexLatina…_

It cried in the blackest voice I'd ever heard, but I decided to repress it for just a while longer. After a long

shower that perfected my naturally straight hair, I brushed my teeth with precision and smiled at myself;

emitting a white so clear, it reminded me of my insane grandmas white padded room. My grandma had gone

insane after a chinese herring sacrifice gone haywire, turns out it was a honking white-faced Saki Monkey. She set her

toes on fire which ultimately burnt down what used to be a town; Jayhoover Wadness, Fukyu Texas.

In the end, my outfit consisted of a simple red spaghetti strapped tank top donned with dark

blue country outfitter jeans. Of course I wore a plain black hoodie over the rather revealing upper part of

the outfit which easily matched my sassy black converse. Makeup was light and kept natural with a few dabs of

gold sparkles here and there.

By the time I had completely finished getting ready and had gathered my photo shoot supplies in a

black back that hung over my shoulders, the door bell rang. I practically threw myself at the wooden

frame in order to brace myself, before swinging it open. Only to find that it wasn't Ash. No, it wasn't Ash

at all… it was…a milk man? At least, I thought it was a milk man I mean he was holding a thing of milk

and wearing a classic milk man outfit only…he had what looked to be mime makeup.

**"****Umm… can I help you?"** I questioned the strange man confusedly. He didn't respond and

instead motioned through hand gestures regarding his milk while making very creepy expressions. At

first he clutched the air space around his moobs and pretended to shake them lightly which in turn had

disgusted me greatly. I was getting fairly freaked out and nearly shut the door when I heard someone

clear their throat behind him.

The mime instantly threw the milk up into the air in surprise and took off down the street,

mimicking silent hysteria. Ash and I stared at each other momentarily. I think we were both yet lingering

in the aftermath of witnessing such a bizarre spectacle. Torn bottles of milk lay on my front door step;

The white liquid oozing down the first step, reminding me of an incident during the Civil War known as

the horrific Cow-Plosion.

It was a dark night during that civil morn and all the mama cows were grazing with their young.

Then suddenly, a shot rang out… but it was no ordinary shot and all the animals knew it. The orange albino

sheep ran into the field, baaing or whatever those bastards make… but it was too late.

The cows imploded, spraying milk all over the little farm owners son. The splatter reached all the way to

the farm house windows where ol' granny screamed out her last lung and choked on some spicy tiger

blood. The farmer's wife forgot how to float and drowned in the shower. The farmer himself was guilt

ridden, it was his shot… he had been shooting a heart into a tree to show his family, but it didn't work

out. He died too.

Ash and I walked onto the max system which was unusually very empty for the current hour. He

offered to carry my supplies which I abided too, as long as he was careful. That bag was like a baby, open

it up and well, you spill the contents and then you throw up like a red-headed step child getting beat

with a phone book.

I was sitting down and kept to myself for quite some time during the ride, contemplating what

exactly I was going to photograph. I groaned softly and leaned on the palm of my hand, glancing out the

window momentarily. The mime flashed for a split second before we hit the tunnel and I gasped before

uselessly leaning as close as I could to the window and peering out. _What the…_

**"Is everything alright?"** inquired Ash attentively who had apparently noticed my curious

reaction.

I nodded unsure, and turned away from the window to avoid any more alarming hallucinations;

which I had brushed it off as.** "Yeah… I thought I- never mind, I'm probably just tired."** I knew the mere

cover up statement was untrue because I had slept like a dead factory worker all night.

Ash didn't seem entirely convinced but took it as was. **"Okay. By the way, we get off in two **

**stops."**

**"Mhm."**

Time flew by rather slowly on the max when I was lost in my thoughts. A little voice inside of me

screamed that I should be spending more time with Ash, for this was in fact a luxury I should be taking

advantage of. By the time Ash was guiding me by the arm out the max door I was instantly enlightened.

**"I got it!"**

**"Great!"** he replied and his eyes looked to be relieved with hopes that I would be more

conversable.

I walked past him and stopped in my tracks to find the same mime standing just ahead of us

holding a green balloon. **"Ash..."** I whispered, but I didn't have to say much for Ash had already followed

my gaze.

**"I know… Samosas! I love those!**" I silently brought my palm to my forehead as Ash

nonchalantly skipped to the Indian food cart. By the time I had convinced him that we needed to get

started on my project, the mime was gone and I let it go.

I led him deep into the woods with hopes I would find that 'one spot' that would ultimately be

the source of my photography projects euphoria. It took quite a while and I could hear myself already huffing

while the orb of Perfection behind me didn't let a single wind loose. **"There!"** I panted and pointed

ahead of me towards a large, magnificent evergreen tree that stood in the midst of a forest clearing.

I studied the tree for a moment and then I called Ash over to stand in my exact spot. He stood 3

inches off the spot but I nudged him into place. I aimed my camera at him, fixing my aperture before setting my focus on his left bicep. But something about his pose didn't suit me. **"Ash,"** I said, **"I need you to-"**

**"Got it,"** He intervened and began to take off his shirt,

My jaw nearly dropped but I stopped him before he could finish, **"Wait!"** I ordered,** "Don't **

**worry, that'll come in handy later but for right now I just need you to turn a bit…"**

**"Like this?"** he mused exaggeratedly, putting one of his hands behind his head and the other on

his hip.

I giggled; he was officially just too much.** "Actually,"** I replied mindfully.

ASH POV

I had only been joking but my pose had struck an idea somewhere inside of her ingenious sexy

brain fluid. I watched intently as she studied me for a moment and to be honest, I found the whole

concept of self consciousness to be impossible for a body like mine. I was lunged out of my daze when I

found that her hand was on top of mine. I stood dumb founded like an electrocuted sloth till I realized

she was only fixing my pose.

She placed my hand left hand against the trees rough bark and then my other hand on my two

divinely sculpted bubbles! The blood in my cheeks heightened and I turned away towards the tree to

make sure she couldn't see.

**"Perfect!"** I heard her chipper voice exclaim and soon after came the sound of shutters snapping

repetitively. I twirled a couple of times, exchanging poses and facial expressions.. It wasn't long before my time finally

came. I let it loose while caught up in my adrenaline rush and flung that bad boy across the clearing. My

Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that is.

Ariana POV

My eyes widened in response, everything seemed to blur in slow motion, everything that is,

except for Ash. His shirt spiraled across the clearing like a white dove in preparation for Jesus' descend. I

smiled like a widow about to inherit some money and clicked that shutter like no other. His image graced

my cameras lens and I could already see the outline of his abs after outstanding development.

After practically whirling through 3 rolls of film I decided that it was enough to use for my

project. **"Well, that just about wraps everything up!"**

**"Cool,"** he replied stoical. His voice was practically the definition of sensational. **"Lets head back?"**

**"Yeah."** My voice was giddy as I basically skipped back to the transit station with Ash's bicep in my clutches; He didn't seem to mind.

It was dark by the time we reached the station near my house and Ash, being the gentleman he was, walked me back home. Along the way I offered the option

of taking the shortcut through the small alley-like way between houses and we embarked on the minor detour.

We were walking side by side, a moment so enjoyable it seemed as though nothing in the universe could interrupt us.

**"Did you hear that?"** Ash stopped in his tracks, pulling me to a halt as well.

I huffed,_ So much for that..._ **"Hear what?"** I asked him confused.

**"It sounds like sadness... A bit of flamboyancy... and smells like a mixture of sugar and hate...**" He murmured back while sniffing the air.

**"Ash I don't know what-"**

**"HIYAH!"**

Out of nowhere the mine jumped out in front of us wielding the epiphany of immense danger. My instincts screamed to run but Ash held us in place. At first I was relieved to be in _such strong arms... Protected by his ambience of-_

Ash shrieked.

_-Cowardice!_

Ash was completely frozen, unable to react to the plastic butter knife that this psycho mime pointed at us. I instantly stepped forward and smacked it out of the mimes hand. **"Who are you?!"** I demanded angrily.

The mime mimicked fake breasts as he did this morning before running off to god knows where.

I turned around to see Ash yet standing in shock. **"Are you alright?"** I asked him gently. A feeling of bravery had swept over me after that feat and I felt like the knight, and Ash my maiden.

Wait. That's not right.

He continued walking me home silently and as we reached my door step he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. **"You saved my life Ariana Claire Shelby!"** He breathed.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly, the feeling inside me indistinguishable. I was melting. **"No problem Ash!"**

He let go after three and a half minutes and I'm pretty sure I saw tears in his eyes when he pulled back. **"So,"** he sniffed, yet maintaining a manly stance. **"You excited for our competition?"**

**"Wait, you mean the one in two weeks?"** I inquired puzzled.

Ash laughed,** "No silly, I don't plan that far ahead. I mean the one this coming week. We leave Wednesday and stay for the weekend."**

**"Um... How come I never heard of this?" **

**"Oh, Galactica decided on it after school yesterday and sent me and ... Adira. An email. It's at the beach, isn't that awesome?!" **

**"Oh yeah! Sounds fun! I guess I better start preparing for that. Thanks for the early notice, I'll start letting the others know."**

**"Cool, see you at school tomorrow. I hope your project goes well."** His lips arched magnificently as he spoke, each tone like the bong of a holy gong in a monks temple.

When he left, my feeling of euphoria was taken with him. Which only meant I needed to see him again, repeat a moment so intimate as before... And I will do that. This whole beach thing will be the utmost perfect opportunity to get closer to Ash Ambrosia.


End file.
